religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Freek Bakker
Frederik (Freek) Lambertus Bakker (Baarn, 17 juni 1951) is een Nederlands dominee, theoloog, Indonesiëkundige en Surinamist. Biografie In november 1951 reisde hij met zijn ouders naar Java in Indonesië. Eerst woonde hij in Magelang, daarna sinds 1958 in Yogyakarta. In 1963 bezocht hij, toen hij met zijn ouders naar Nederland was teruggekeerd, een middelbare school in Amsterdam. In 1970 begon hij zijn studie theologie aan de Vrije Universiteit Amsterdam. Hij trouwde in 1976 met Hanneke Atsma. Samen kregen zij drie kinderen. In 1977 behaalde hij de graad van doctorandus. Daarvoor schreef hij een scriptie getiteld De weg naar God op Bali. Hij behandelt daarin de filosofie van enkele oude teksten uit de religie van Bali, die hij vervolgens vergelijkt met de inhoud van moderne publicaties vanuit deze religie. In 1993 promoveerde hij aan de Vrije Universiteit op een proefschrift met de titel The Struggle of the Hindu Balinese Intellectuals. Developments in Modern Hindu Thinking in Independent Indonesia. In het boek gaat het over de opvattingen van vier Balinese hindoedenkers en de ideeën neergelegd in publicaties van de Parisada Hindu Dharma Indonesia, de belangrijkste hindoe-organisatie van het land. In 1999 publiceerde hij een tweede boek, nu in het Nederlands, over het hindoeïsme in Suriname. In deze periode maakte hij ook verschillende reizen naar India, Indonesië en Suriname. Van 1977 tot 2003 was hij predikant in verschillende gemeenten van de Protestantse Kerk in Nederland. In 2003 werd hij als onderzoeker benoemd aan het Centrum IIMO, een instituut voor interculturele theologie en interreligieuze dialoog verbonden aan de Universiteit Utrecht. Tevens werd hij docent interculturele theologie en Indische religies aan de Subfaculteit Godgeleerdheid van deze universiteit. Verder is hij voorzitter van de Contactgroep Hindoes-Christenen van de Raad van Kerken in Nederland en redactielid van het tijdschrift Oso. Behalve op het Caraïbische hindoeïsme richt zijn onderzoek zich de laatste jaren op de beelden van belangrijke religieuze figuren in de film. Publicaties Dood en crematie bij Surinaamse Hindoes, Den Haag 1983 (samen met leden van de Werkgroep Hindoeïsme ’s-Gravenhage). Het huwelijk bij Surinaamse Hindoes, Den Haag 1983 (samen met leden van de Werkgroep Hindoeïsme ’s-Gravenhage). ‘Rondom huwelijk en crematie bij Surinaamse hindoes’, Religieuze bewegingen in Nederland 13 (1986) p. 58-72; opnieuw gepubliceerd in: A.M.G. van Dijk, Hindoeïsme in Nederland, Best: Damon 1999. ‘Kerk als schuilplaats in Groningen’, Wereld en Zending 16/1 (1987), p. 25-28. ‘De bedding van het denken van hindoes’, in de: Handreiking voor ontmoeting tussen christenen en hindoes in Nederland, serie: Anders geloven, samen leven III, Driebergen 1989, p. 14-25; opnieuw gepubliceerd in: J. Slomp, Wereldgodsdiensten in Nederland, Amersfoort 1991, p. 75-87. The Struggle of the Balinese Hindu Intellectuals. Developments in Modern Hindu Thinking in Independent Indonesia, Amsterdam: VU Press 1993 (dissertatie). 'De Werkgroep Hindoeïsme timmert aan de weg', Oecumenisch Bulletin 11/5 (1996). Hindoes en christenen, hoe zit dat?, Kampen: J.H. Kok 1996. ‘Ontmoetingen van moslims en christenen in de IJmond’, Begrip 22/129 (1996), p. 25-28 (samen met Hanneke Atsma). ‘Balinese Hinduism and the Indonesian State: Recent Developments’, Bijdragen tot de Taal-, Land- en Volkenkunde 153/1 (1997), p. 15-41. ‘De eredienst voor Kali’, OSO 17/2 (1998), p. 117-129. Hindoes in een creoolse wereld, Zoetermeer: Meinema 1999. Balinees hindoeïsme, serie Wegwijs, Kampen: Kok 2001. ‘Nieuwe groei en ontwikkeling op vreemde bodem: de religies van de hindostanen in Suriname en de andere Caraïben’, OSO 21/1 (2002), p. 58-75. ‘Javanisme in Suriname’, OSO 21/2 (2002), p. 318-337 (samen met Joop Vernooij). ‘Het spiegelbeeld: hoe hindoes zich aanpassen aan de creools-christelijke wereld van de Caraïben’, in: C.J.G. van der Burg e.a., Veelkleurig christendom: contextualisatie in noord, zuid, oost en west, Zoetermeer: Meinema 2003, p. 181-195. ‘The Mirror Image: How Hindus adapt themselves to the Creole Christian world of the Caribbean’, Studies in Inter-Religious Dialogue 13/2 (2003), p. 175-186. Surinaams hindoeïsme, serie Wegwijs, Kampen: Kok 2003. Rethinking Ecumenism: Strategies for the 21st Century, Zoetermeer: Meinema 2004. ‘Editorial’, in: Freek L. Bakker (ed.), Rethinking Ecumenism: Strategies for the 21st Century, Zoetermeer: Meinema 2004, p. 9-13. ‘Editorial’, Exchange 33/4 (2004), p. 305-309. ‘The Image of Jesus Christ in the Jesus Films Used in Missionary Work’, Exchange 33/4 (2004), p. 310-333. ‘De pandit en de dominee’, in: Reender Kranenborg (ed.), Voorgangers in Nederland, Zoetermeer: Meinema 2005, p. 15-27. ‘Editorial’, Exchange 34/2 (2005), p. 87-88. ‘Hindoeïsme en zending, speciaal in Nederland, Wereld en Zending 34/4 (2005), p. 12-30. ‘The Image of Muhammad in the Message, the First and Only Feature Film about the Prophet of Islam’, Islam and Christian-Muslim Relations 17/1 (2006), p. 77-92. ‘Editorial’, Exchange 35/1 (2006), p. 1-3. ‘The Hindu-Christian Dialogue in Europe: The Case of the Netherlands’, Dharma Deepika 10/2 (2006), p. 23-37. Het lemma ‘History’ toegevoegd aan ‘Buddha (Film)’ in de Engelse Wikipedia, 15 oktober 2006. Het lemma ‘Boeddha in de film’ in de Nederlandse Wikipedia, 17 oktober 2006. samen met Jan Sihar Aritonang, On the Edge of Many Worlds, Zoetermeer: Meinema 2006. ‘Editorial’, in: Freek L. Bakker en Jan Sihar Aritonang (red.), On the Edge of Many Worlds, Zoetermeer: Meinema 2006, p. 11-12. ‘Karel Steenbrink on the Edge of Many Worlds: Exchange is our Mission’, in: Freek L. Bakker en Jan Sihar Aritonang (red.), On the Edge of Many Worlds, Zoetermeer: Meinema 2006, p. 15-25. ‘Bollywood als religiöses und erotisches Kino: Zum Verhältnis von hinduistischen mythologicals und erotischer Darstellung’, in Charles Martig en Leo Karrer (red.), Eros und Religion: Erkenntnisse aus dem Reich der Sinne, Film und Theologie 8, Marburg: Schüren Verlag 2007, p. 165-182. ‘Editorial: The Context of the Enlightenment’, Exchange 36/1 (2007), p. 1-5. ‘Shanti Sandesham, A New Jesusfilm Produced in India: Indian Christology in Pictures’, Exchange 36/1 (2007), p. 41-64. ‘Thich Nath Hanh: Boeddha en Jezus als broers’, website Reliflex, http://www.reliflex.nl/article.aspx?ArticleId=145, vanaf 2 april 2007. samen met André Gerth, ‘Jesus kam bis Bollywood und zurück: Christologie in Bildern eines indischen Jesusfilms’, Missio Korrespondenz 2007/2 (2007). p. 7-9. ‘Recensieartikel: De niet-westerse Jezus: Een vergelijking van twee boeken en een nieuwe benadering’, Kerk en theologie 58/3 (2007), p. 276-280. Samen met Gé Speelman, ‘De eeuw van de dialoog of de eeuw van de botsende culturen’, in: Janet van Dijk (red.), God is niet dood: Over religie als thema van de 21ste eeuw, Zoetermeer: Boekencentrum, p. 7-25. ‘Hindoeïsme en christendom: Confrontatie en dialoog’, in: Judith Frishman en Staf Hellemans, Het christendom en de wereldreligies: Dialoog en confrontatie, Utrechtse Studiën, Utrecht: Uitgeverij Van Grüting 2008, p. 166-187. ‘Editorial: Intercultural Theology and Globalization’, Exchange 37/2 (2008), p. 103-106. ‘De Jezusfilm en de eigen identiteit, ook in Afrika’, in: Bob Becking, en Annette Merz (red.), Verhaal als identiteits-code: Opstellen aangeboden aan Geert van Oyen bij zijn afscheid van de Universiteit Utrecht, Utrecht: Universiteit Utrecht, p. 21-29. ‘Surinamese East Indian Christians in the Netherlands’, in: Knut A. Jacobsen, en Selva J. Raj (red.), South Asian Christian Diaspora: Invisible Diaspora in Europe and North America, Farnham e.a.: Asghate, p. 155-167. Categorie:Indonesiëkundige Categorie:Nederlands predikant Categorie:Nederlands theoloog Categorie:Surinamist Categorie:Gereformeerd persoon